


A Happy Home, You're Almost There

by Belladonna_Q



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Chastity Device, Fanart, Forced Feminization, Halloween Prompt Fest, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, reapersun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q





	A Happy Home, You're Almost There

The home smells of autumn. Of crispy dying leaves, evergreen branches and cinnamon. It was nearly the perfect family home, with large bay windows and a meticulously manicured backyard garden. Everything seemed perfect but to his immense displeasure, what stood in place of the classic white picket fence was a cold, sterile chain-link. Oh no, that would not do. Not do at all for the children. It would certainly need improvements.

There was also the matter of the pesky family already living in the home that made it less than ideal.

Man and wife—but no children for them. This angered him. What a waste. What a _selfish_ , selfish waste.

But it was done, so never matter. He hovers over the sink, eager to wash the bloodied knives and begin claiming.

They would make this a _home_ , and soon it would smell like healthy children at play when—

“Darling!” he hears behind him with a boom.

Eddie catches Waylon by the waist in surprise and spins him, shoving him back against the kitchen door. Waylon nearly loses the grip on the knife in his hand. He turns his head away, feeling rebellious, Eddie’s lips pressing against his throat instead, smearing against his chin.

It doesn’t take Eddie long to catch on to the game and his eyes flash— _You’re going to make me work for it aren’t you, you minx_ —And a sneering growl leaves his throat. He twists his hands around Waylon’s hips, seeking a better grip, looking to lift him entire. Eddie bites his neck, licking between his lips and seeking to hear him give a breathy moan, just as he likes. Waylon presses a hard, wet lick-kiss to his husband’s jawline, eager to prove his worth.

Another bite, this time to his bottom lip and Waylon groans deep in his chest as he feels a canine puncture. Despite himself, he is stiffening, his vulgarity apparent, undeterred by his chastity belt tight around his thighs and lower regions.

His face flushes, unable to help such an unnatural physical reactions, unbecoming of a proper wife, when he suddenly jerks in surprise as his husband’s hand cups him. Eddie slowly spreads his fingers wide across his front and gives a gentle squeeze.

“Oh, Darling… The feel of my love’s arbor…”Eddie squeezes again, firmer, gripping tight. “You are so beautiful…”

A flush of heat skitters across his skin and Waylon gives a thrust against the palm of his husband.

“Please…”

“What? Darling, tell me... Anything…”

Waylon finds the strength and bravery to push his arms out, forcing Eddie to take two, three, four steps back into the kitchen. The piercing eyes flicker with danger, but he does follow his bride’s lead, to the wide, leather chair in the sitting room.

“Here, sit. Sit, my love….” Waylon soothes, watching Eddie’s face intently, seeing the pacified way his husband’s body acquiesces to his request.

It doesn’t take long—His husband’s love is apparent, stiff and thick and beading at the tip—as Waylon seats himself, long ready and prepared for his husband’s arrival, onto Eddie’s length. He leans back, groaning with effort, his back to Eddie’s chest.

“Oh, gorgeous… Gorgeous…”

“Y-yes…”He manages, as he lifts himself and down again. Oh… yes…He’s excited, and he can feel his muscles jitter and jump. His breath quickens as Eddie’s fingers find his unsightly bulge and pause, contemplative. After only a few seconds, his husband strokes it with three fingers, slowly, up and down, as he would a woman’s sex.  

“The softest place,” Eddie’s hand leaves to stroke down Waylon’s inner thigh, hands smoothing back up to his hips, his midriff, and belly, where his womb will be… “The softest place for my seed…”

“Yes…”

“Our children.”

“Yes, yes, please…We have a home, I took care of it... We have a home now…”

“Almost,” Eddie replies quietly, his grip tightening, his pace quickening. The thickness inside Waylon's body like a rod, grounding him and tearing him apart all at once. “Almost yes. A home, my love, is only as complete as its family.”

 


End file.
